Fa Mulan
Fa Mulan, later Li Mulan, is the protagonist of Disney's 1998 film Mulan and its direct-to-video sequel Mulan II. She is inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the Chinese poem The Ballad of Mulan. In the original film, Mulan is only 16 years of age, and as the action of the 2nd film takes place one month on, is also likely to still be of that age. She is voiced by Ming-Na in all 3 titles (singing voice provided by Lea Salonga), and is an official Disney Princess, being the only one that is not a Princess by royalty. In the Japanese dub of the movie, Mayumi Suzuki does both her singing and speaking voices. Personality Mulan is typical to previous female roles in Disney films; she is braver, more self-reliant, and does not focus on marriage. She also does not fit in with the expectations of a young Chinese girl of the time: graceful, beautiful, demure, and quiet, but instead she is clumsy, outspoken, and independent. Her courage, intelligence, and determination also help her through her adventures. She is the first and only Disney Princess with an Asian appearence. She is voiced by Ming-Na and her singing voice is voiced by Lea Salonga, the same singing voice as Jasmine. Appearances Mulan Mulan is shown to be the only child of Fa Zhou, a war hero, and Fa Li. Mulan is sent to the town matchmaker to find her a husband, which ends in humiliating failure. Shortly after, the Chinese Emperor's counselor, Chi-Fu, arrives in her village to announce that the deadly Huns, led by Shan Yu, have invaded China, and that one man in every family must serve in the war. Despite her protests, her father, a famed war veteran named Fa Zhou, says that he will go in spite of his old age and crippled body. Mulan decides to go in his place posing as a man, cutting her long hair with a sword and stealing her father's armor and rides away on her horse, Khan, so she will keep him from risking his life. Even though she cut her hair and it never grew back in the official Disney line her hair is as long as was at the beginning of the first film. Mulan II The sequel finds Mulan and Li Shang preparing to marry, but are distracted by a task from the Emperor, who wants his 3 Princesses escorted to their own marriage ceremony. Their relationship becomes somewhat strained during the trip, as the couple has differing views on various issues. Meanwhile, Mushu realizes that if Mulan marries Shang, she will not need him anymore as her guardian. Taking advantage of this, he tries many ways to get them to break up. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Mulan makes an appearance in the 2nd installment of the Disney Princess Enchanted Tales series of DVDs with Cinderella. It is to premiere in 2008. Nevertheless, it has been on hold. House of Mouse Mulan makes cameo of the House of Mouse television series and the direct-to-video release Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, Mulan (ムラン, Muran) is part of the Land of the Dragons world. She aids Sora in battle, taking the place of either Donald or Goofy. She uses a Jian for regular combat, and her combination attacks include Red Rocket and other fire attacks, thanks to Mushu. She goes under her pseudonym for the majority of Sora's first visit to her world, but later abandons it. In a humorous scene, Sora and Donald are both easily fooled by Mulan's attempt to pass for a man, but Goofy sees through it right away, shocking his comrades. Disney Parks Mulan appears regularly for meet-and-greets, parades, and shows at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Mulan and Mushu (as a kite) make cameo appearances in the Hong Kong Disneyland and Disneyland Resort versions of It's a Small World. On the Disney Cruise Line ships, Mulan and Shang appear in the stage show The Golden Mickeys. Mulan is also known to come out for meet-and-greets on the ships as well. Disney On Ice Mulan is also featured in the Disney on Ice shows Princess Classics and Princess Wishes, as a Princess, despite her lack of royal ties. Gallery 28-kh2.jpg|Mulan with Mushu in Kingdom Hearts II mulan_449.jpg|Mulan and Mushu mulan_423.jpg|Mulan and Li Shang mulan2_149.jpg|Mulan in Mulan II mulan_017.jpg|Mulan and Little Brother mulan_071.jpg|Mulan and Khan 82px-Mulan.png|Mulan in Kingdom Hearts II Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Princesses Category:Mulan characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Teenagers Category:Disney's House of Mouse